


Thilbon de A à Z

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire d'amour de Bilbon Sacquet et de Thorin Ecu de Chêne en vingt six lettres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thilbon de A à Z

**Author's Note:**

> En lisant des fics alphabet, j'ai eu envie de faire la mienne. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une fic, c'est plus un bilan de leur histoire, de leur destin. Je tiens à préciser que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit alors soyez indulgents. Ca fait trois ans que je n'ai pas posté un de mes écrits. Bonne lecture :)

Thilbon de A à Z  
Thorin et Bilbon... La plus belle histoire d'amour de la saga de Tolkien. Un nain, un hobbit. Un roi, un semi homme. Un fils de Mahal et un enfant de Yavanna. Et pourtant...  
Un respect mutuel, un attachement indéniable, une admiration partagée, une amitié foudroyante, une confiance incassable... et un amour magnifique, une passion impossible.  
Un couple étonnant, différent, luminescent. Un couple que personne n'attendait et pourtant quand on les voit, c'est tellement évident.  
Un destin magnifique, bien évidemment tragique, une histoire trop vite interrompue car la mort s'insinue entre eux, les séparant à tout jamais... mais qui sait ?  
Mais si c'est un couple qui n'a pas survécu, nous sommes des milliers à l'aimer, à l'apprécier, à le respecter. Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est une sorte de bilan de Bilbon et Thorin même si personne ne pourra jamais décrire toute l'étendue de l'amour entre ces deux êtres sublimes, tout ce qui les lièrent, et tout ce qui fait qu'on les aime et qu'on les adore.  
Alors voilà Thilbon de A à Z...

>>

A comme Amour  
L'amour de Bilbon et de Thorin. Pas très original, me direz-vous. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense parce que chaque histoire d'amour est différente, chaque passion est unique. Certaines se ressemblent étrangement mais aucune n'est pareille. Mais tout le monde sait que l'amour de Bilbon Sacquet et de Thorin Ecu de Chêne n'est semblable à aucun autre. Un amour respectueux, discret, presque invisible et pourtant il est là. Un amour douloureux aussi qui blesse au coeur, l'écorche vif, l'embrase de flammes noires. Car hélas, c'est un amour qui ne connaît pas de conclusion. Peut-être même ne connaît-il pas de début. C'est une passion présente, qui est là, qui reste, que seul Bilbon pourra vivre désormais. L'amour fut leur leitmotiv. Car c'est pour l'amour que l'un est mort et c'est pour l'amour que l'autre est resté...

 

B comme Beauté  
La beauté de Bilbon et Thorin. Bilbon et Thorin sont deux créatures emplies de beauté, de grâce et d'élégance. Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils incarnent cette beauté de deux manières diamétralement opposées. Tout d'abord, Bilbon.  
Bilbon, un hobbit, un semi homme, un Enfant de l'Ouest. Une créature douce, tendre, mignonne, innocente, pure. Qui croirait que sous ces grands pieds et ces boucles mordorées se cachent une force et un courage rarement inégalées ? Car oui, Bilbon incarne la beauté mais une beauté frêle, fragile, timide comme la flamme d'une bougie qui pourrait s'éteindre à tout moment si on l'approche de trop près. Des cheveux de miel, des traits angéliques, de grands yeux expressifs, un nez en trompette, des lèvres à baisers, une peau douce et pâle dénuée de cals, de tâches, de tares, un petit corps caché sous de larges vêtements. C'est la beauté de l'innocence, la fraîcheur de la candeur, le charme de la naïveté. Que veut-on faire de cette beauté ? On veut la garder, la préserver, faire en sorte qu'elle ne cesse jamais. Et cette innocence, cette candeur, cette naïveté pourraient-elles survivre face aux horreurs du monde, aux créatures perverties par la haine ? Comment peut-on deviner que cette beauté sublime, splendide, presque subliminale n'est pas présente qu'à l'extérieur mais également à l'intérieur ? Car oui, c'est cette beauté de l'âme qui emmena Bilbon aux quatres coins de la Terre du Milieu pour aider un peuple qu'il n'avait jamais cotôyé. Cette beauté-là, personne ne pourra l'étouffer. Elle sera amoindrie par le Mal, par la douleur, par le drame mais elle sera toujours là...  
Pour Thorin, c'est tout à fait différent.  
Thorin, un nain, un héritier de Durin, un Fils de Mahal. Un être fort, puissant, courageux, déterminé, franc. En Terre du Milieu, les nains ne sont guère considérés commes des canons de beauté mais pour Thorin, c'est différent. Thorin respire la beauté, l'élégance, la majesté, la grandeur. Thorin incarne également la beauté, une beauté froide, dure, frappante telle un diamant brut brillant de mille feux que rien ni personne ne pourra dompter ou même tailler. Une épaisse crinière noire, des traits anguleux, des yeux d'un bleu de glace flamboyant, un long nez droit, une bouche sévère surmontée d'une barbe courte, une peau recouverte de poils drus, une paire de mains calleuses dûes à de nombreuses années d'expérience au combat et à la forge, un corps musclé et solide dissimulé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements. C'est une beauté puissante, charismatique, fascinante qui impressionne, qui intimide. Un lion noir sauvage qui vous toise d'un air fier et dédaigneux qui se ruera sur vous si vous osez empiéter sur son territoire. Ce corps parsemé de cicatrices témoigne de la douleur d'une vie : le deuil, la perte, le manque, la solitude, le malheur. Ce corps puissant témoigne d'une force de caractère : le courage, la loyauté, le devoir, l'honneur. Une beauté qui ne se fanera jamais car elle n'en aura jamais l'occasion. Une beauté à tout jamais éternelle...

 

C comme Courage  
Le courage de Bilbon et de Thorin est un fait indéniable. Un courage inattendu pour Bilbon. Un courage qui n'était plus à prouver pour Thorin.  
Le courage de Bilbon est discret au premier abord. Car il faut beaucoup de courage pour quitter tout ce qu'on a connu pour rejoindre une Compagnie qui nous est totalement étrangère. Un courage ignoré lors de la rencontre avec les trolls des montagnes, tapie derrière la honte d'avoir fait prendre ses compagnons par ses odieuses créatures. Un courage dont personne ne prendra connaissance lors du duel contre Gollum. Un courage dévoilé au grand jour face à Azog. L'étendue de ce courage n'apparaît vraiment qu'au moment de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Oui, Bilbon a eu énormément de courage de confier l'Arkenstone aux hommes et aux elfes et de dire à Thorin une vérité que tout le monde savait et que personne ne disait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bilbon venait de révéler un grand trésor à la Terre du Milieu qui verra son apogée quelques décennies plus tard : le courage des hobbits.  
Le courage est l'une des plus grandes qualités des nains. Et Thorin en est l'exemple parfait. Il dût puiser dans son courage pour trouver la force de mener son peuple de l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu, dans les Montagnes Bleues et reconstruire leur vie. Le courage de Thorin se révéla aux yeux de tous lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar lorsque, suivant les traces de son père et de son grand-père, il affronta Azog le Profanateur au péril de sa vie et emmena ses troupes jusqu'à une victoire durement gagnée. Ce courage, qui n'était désormais plus un secret pour personne, résonna une nouvelle fois lorsque Thorin organisa la reconquête d'Erebor que beaucoup boudèrent, considérant qu'il fallait plus être fou que valeureux pour s'engager dans pareille aventure. Le dernier haut fait de Thorin fut de se battre vaillamment contre Smaug puis contre Azog, bien que ce dernier exploit lui ait coûté la vie.  
Thorin et Bilbon réussirent à eux deux à prouver que même seul, le courage peut faire bien des miracles

 

D comme Destin  
Le destin de Bilbon et Thorin. Quoi qu'on puisse faire, le destin nous rattrape toujours. Celui de leur couple fut atroce, injuste, cruel, implacable. Mais il en était ainsi. Thorin devait mourir ce jour-là sous l'épée d'Azog et personne, pas même Bilbon ne put y faire quoi que ce soit. Mais peut-être que le destin les réunira à nouveau. Peut-être que pour les êtres exceptionnels, le destin peut se montrer clément...

 

E comme Equilibre.  
Bilbon et Thorin forment un parfait équilibre. La douceur et la force. L'eau et le feu. La sagesse et le pouvoir. L'un comble les défauts de l'autre et inversement. Bilbon sait apprécier les choses de la vie et Thorin en a l'expérience. Bilbon est raisonnable lorsque Thorin ne l'est pas. Thorin se montre audacieux quand Bilbon se montre hésitant. Et c'est grâce à cela que ce couple composé de deux caractères profondément différents réussit à tenir malgré tout. Car il forme un véritable équilibre.

 

F comme Folie  
La folie de Bilbon et Thorin. Celle-çi viendra les frapper tour à tour.  
Pour Thorin, elle sera soudaine, directe, instantanée dûe à une hérédité transmise par son grand-père. Une malédiction dorée et vicieuse plus douloureuse qu'une incapacité physique. La folie de Thorin fut vibrante, explosive, à la vue de tous. Une folie visible aggravée par l'Arkenstone. Une perte de l'esprit étincelant à la lueur de l'or. Folie qui sera finalement brève, compte tenu de la folie qui hanta Thror, et qui sera consumé par une prise de conscience dûe à... Bilbon. Le petit hobbit réussira difficilement à remettre son amour sur le droit chemin.  
Pour Bilbon, en revanche, elle sera lente, progressive, patiente, symbolisé par un anneau d'or en apparence inoffensif mais qui crée sur la plupart des créatures résidant en Terre du Milieu une attirance immédiate mais maladive sauf... chez les hobbits (Sméagol et Déagol sont les seules exceptions). Hors, même si les hobbits possèdent une force d'âme méconnue mais inégalée, ils sont tout de même exposés à l'anneau qui fait naître en eux une dépendance au premier abord superficielle mais qui peut se révéler mortelle. Bilbon sera rongé par cet objet maléfique durant de nombreuses années mais trouvera, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la force de s'en séparer.  
Notons une chose très importante dans la relation de Thorin et Bilbon, c'est qu'ils réussissent inconsciemment à neutraliser la folie de l'autre. C'est seulement en présence de Bilbon que Thorin retrouvait un semblant de lucidité et c'est à la mort de Thorin que la dépendance de Bilbon pour l'anneau se fera clairement ressentir. En perdant l'un, l'autre s'enfoncera lentement mais sûrement dans la folie. Folie qui changera le destin de la Terre du Milieu...

 

G comme Gage  
Les gages de Bilbon et Thorin. Celui du nain est connu de tous mais celui de Bilbon est plus discret, plus humble aussi et il faut savoir lire entre les lignes pour le remarquer.  
Pour Thorin, ce fut la cotte de mithril. Un cadeau royal, dispendieux d'une grande valeur sentimentale. Du mithril, le matériau le plus cher et le plus rare de toute la Terre du Milieu, d'une valeur dix fois plus grande que l'or. Très dur à travailler, le mithril est une protection certaine et assurée. Un gage d'amitié... et de beaucoup plus. Car le mithril est une preuve d'amour chez les nains pour leur âme soeur, leur Unique comme ils disent, leur Sanzeuh. Une preuve d'un lien incassable que même la mort ne peut rompre car personne ne peut détruire le mithril, ni le feu, ni le fer, ni le temps, rien... Tout comme l'amour d'un nain pour son Unique. En offrant le mithril à Bilbon, Thorin prouve à tous que Bilbon est non seulement l'amour de aa vie mais qu'il tient plus à lui qu'à la vie elle-même  
Pour Bilbon, ce fut le gland, le petit Ecu de Chêne... Tout un symbole pour Thorin et pour Bilbon. Un symbole que Bilbon ramène chez lui, un symbole qui deviendra une preuve du lien entre eux. Une promesse silencieuse que, même séparés, Bilbon n'oublierait jamais Thorin et que, d'une certaine façon, il serait avec lui dans la Comté. L'aveu pour Thorin que Bilbon tient à lui autant que Thorin tient à Bilbon. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour éprouver un sentiment de protection car c'est une branche de chêne qui sauva la vie de Thorin. Qui sait, peut-être que Bilbon était rassuré d'avoir même dans la Comté, une branche de chêne pour le protéger...

 

H comme Honneur  
L'honneur de Bilbon et Thorin. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les nains ont un sens de l'honneur extrêmement prononcé et que personne ne peut s'en jouer sans risquer de s'attirer leur colère. L'honneur est également présent chez les hobbits, un honneur moins sensible mais qui se peut se faire entendre si besoin est. C'est l'honneur qui divisera le couple lorsque Bilbon refusera d'accepter que Thorin juge que leur honneur ait moins d'importance que l'or tandis que Thorin considérait que leur honneur n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. C'est ainsi que Bilbon réalisera que Thorin n'était pas en train de perdre la raison mais l'avait déjà perdu. C'est l'honneur qui poussera Bilbon à prendre une grande décision.

 

I comme Incroyable  
Bilbon et Thorin eurent indéniablement une incroyable histoire d'amour où, avouons-le, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Leur histoire d'amour fut, à elle seule, une véritable aventure que nous adorons voir, écouter, lire et qui nous fait clairement rêver. Mais à personnes incroyables, vies incroyables. CQFD

 

J comme Jour  
Comme le dit Bilbon, il est très dangereux de sortir de chez soi. Et tout commence un jour. Un jour, ils se sont rencontrés. Un jour, ils se sont aimés. Un jour, tout a basculé. Un jour, ils furent séparés. Un jour, peut-être se sont-ils retrouvés...

 

K comme Karma  
Il y a ce qu'on appelle le retour de karma. Certains y croient, d'autres non. Mais il est plaisant de penser que deux âmes aussi liées que celles de Bilbon et Thorin se retrouveront indubitablement et de se dire que peu importe, les événements de leurs vies, le karma les réunira à tout jamais.

 

L comme Lumière  
Bilbon fut une lumière dans la vie de Thorin. Dans un océan de noirceur, d'austérité et d'amertume, Bilbon fut au départ une simple lueur lointaine, inaccessible qui tranchait tellement avec l'obscurité de son univers qu'elle en était effrayante. Et peu à peu, cette lueur se fit plus prononcée, plus rassurante. Cette lueur se mua en une lumière blanche et douce qui donna un but à Thorin : l'atteindre, la toucher, l'embrasser, l'étreindre. Thorin était un navire et Bilbon un phare le guidant jusqu'à Erebor et le sortant de sa folie. Car même Bilbon loin de lui, Thorin se rappela de ses paroles qui réussirent à lui rendre la raison. Mais un phare n'a de but que lorsqu'un navire a besoin de lui pour le guider vers la terre promise. Sans s'en rendre compte, dès le départ, Thorin fut très important pour Bilbon : il donna un sens à sa vie.

 

M comme Mahal  
Le Vala de la Forge, le Dieu des Nains que les autres peuples nomment Aulë est également le créateur des nains et celui qui leur donna vie. Ce sont également dans les salles de Mahal que les nains morts viennent trouver le repos. Peut-être un jour saurons-nous où elles se trouvent ?

 

N comme Nouveauté  
Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Thorin et Bilbon furent une véritable nouveauté. Leurs deux peuples étant peu habitués à se cotôyer, ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien savoir des différences et ressemblances. Sans doute est-ce à cause de cette nouveauté que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisent immédiatement que les sentiments qui les lient sont bien plus profonds.

 

O comme Or  
L'or fut un poison dans la vie de Thorin et Bilbon. L'or était déjà source de problèmes dans la famille de Thorin, son grand-père s'étant perdu en lui et son père commençant à se laisser prendre ce danger doré. Pour Bilbon et plus tard pour Frodon, l'or ne fut qu'un fléau car il joua une part très nette dans la mort de Thorin puis continua à le tourmenter par l'entremise de l'anneau. Mais avec le départ de Bilbon, Thorin réalisa que l'or ne pouvait pas tout acheter et qu'il y avait des choses bien plus précieuses en ce monde.

 

P comme Passion  
Les nains sont des créatures passionnées, exigeantes dans leur travail. Un feu brûle dans leurs veines, un feu éternel qui ne s'éteindra qu'à leur mort. Les hobbits sont de nature plus réservée mais une famille, les Touque, font exception. Une famille de hobbits audacieux, aventuriers, casse-cou qui explorent les quatre coins de la Comté. La mère de Bilbon fut une Touque. Et peut-être que si Bilbon n'avait pas eu de sang Touque dans les veines, il n'aurait pas rejoint la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Il aurait certes manqué un grand nombre de souffrances mais également une passion flamboyante comme il n'aurait jamais pu en vivre dans la Comté.

 

Q comme Quête  
La quête d'Erebor fut l'une des plus grandes aventures que connut la Terre du Milieu. Une quête longue, difficile, périlleuse qui fut malgré tout couronné de succès. Ce qui semble normal est en réalité d'une importance capitale car c'est grâce à la quête que le chemin de Thorin Ecu de Chêne croisa celui de Bilbon Sacquet. Sans la quête d'Erebor, tous deux ne se seraient jamais connus et ç'aurait été bien dommage !

 

R comme Retour  
Thorin et Bilbon furent longtemps pris d'un désir de retour.  
Thorin, injustement chassé de son royaume légitime, n'aura de cesse de vouloir reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. C'est ce désir qui le poussa à organiser la quête, préférant mourir que de vivre encore avec le royaume de son grand-père investi par un dragon. Ce retour sera comblé mais comme nous le savons tous, Thorin n'aura pas l'occasion d'en profiter.  
Tout au long de la quête, Bilbon nourrira un désir de revenir chez lui. On ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il regretta sa maison, son fauteuil, ses mouchoirs, etc. Mais c'est là que le destin est cruel car, lorsque Bilbon retournera dans la Comté, il ne s'y sentira plus jamais chez lui, en tout cas, pas complètement. Non, désormais, le retour le tortura et au bout de soixante ans, malgré son âge avancé, il entreprendra de retourner à Erebor. Seulement, l'âge le rattrapant, il devra se contenter de Fondcombe et n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de revoir la demeure de ses chers nains.  
Après la quête d'Erebor, Bilbon aura toujours un sentiment d'inachevé, quelque chose qui provoque en lui une sorte de malaise, quelque chose qui fait qu'il ne sera plus jamais entièrement heureux. Finalement, il prend la décision de "repartir à l'aventure" mais pour quelle aventure ? Le bonheur de Bilbon partit avec Thorin car l'injustice de sa mort, lui qui avait tant fait pour reprendre son royaume, poursuivra sans arrêt Bilbon. Comme lui, Frodon aura également ce sentiment d'incomplet et Frodon mettra moins de temps à réaliser que certaines choses ne pourront plus jamais être retrouvées. C'est ce fait longtemps ignoré qui poussera Bilbon et Frodon à se rendre aux Havres Gris pour embarquer pour Valinor où, nous l'espérons tous, ils auront retrouvé la paix.

 

S comme Solitude  
L'un des rares points communs de Bilbon et Thorin, c'est la solitude.  
Les hobbits vivent tout le temps en groupe, en famille même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas mariés. Bilbon est l'exception à la règle. Bien qu'il n'ait ni frère ni soeur, il ne cherchera jamais à épouser une hobbite et se complaira dans son existence solitaire et paisible jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une bande de nains bruyants et tapageurs...  
Les nains, si ils sont secrets et mystérieux, ne sont pas non plus du genre à être solitaire. Evoluant souvent par petits groupes en raison de leurs métiers, Pourtant Thorin est d'une nature très solitaire. Sans doute à cause de son éducation où il a dû apprendre qu'un roi était toujours seul. Lui non plus ne cherchera pas à créer un foyer, se contentant de sa soeur et de ses neveux et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans la Comté pour recruter un cambrioleur...  
Après avoir vécu plusieurs mois en compagnie de treize nains rustres mais attachants et après avoir connu l'amour, Bilbon ne se sentira plus aussi bien dans cette existence solitaire qu'il vivait avant la quête. Vivant seul et avec ses souvenirs et ses espoirs brisés, Bilbon se sentira de plus en plus mal à l'aise. C'est alors que Frodon arrivera, lui donnant cette compagnie, cette énergie dont il souffre tant.

 

T comme Temps  
Le temps guérit les blessures. C'est peut-être vrai mais certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais complètement...   
Des blessures comme la perte d'Erebor, le deuil de son grand-père, de son père, de son frère pour Thorin. Des blessures comme un honneur bafoué, une trahison de la part des elfes.  
Des blessures comme le deuil d'un amant perdu à tout jamais pour Bilbon. D'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir aux côtés de Thorin et qu'on lui a injustement arraché.  
Et ça, même le temps ne réussira jamais à les cicatriser...

 

U comme Universel  
L'histoire de Bilbon et Thorin est universelle. Deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas, qui ne se ressemblent pas, que tout oppose et qui tombent malgré tout follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est un classique mais peut-on s'en lasser...

 

V comme Valinor  
Valinor, c'est le continent de l'inconnu. On ne sait pas ce qu'on y trouvera, on sait seulement qu'on y sera en paix. Valinor, pour Bilbon et Frodon, c'est l'espoir. L'espoir d'un bonheur perdu qu'on pourra retrouver, de blessures béantes qui seront enfin cicatrisées. Peut-être qu'en Valinor, ils trouveront les Champs de Yavanna, paradis des hobbits, les salles de Mandos, paradis des hommes et des elfes morts... et les salles de Mahal. Valinor, c'est peut-être le paradis...

 

W comme Westron  
La langue commune en Terre du Milieu, celle que partagera Bilbon et Thorin, qui les unira et qui les aidera peut-être à exprimer leur amour.

 

X comme Xylo  
Xylo signifie "arbre, branche" en grec. Et qui dit arbre dit Ecu de Chêne. (Je vous défie de trouver un mot qui tienne la route pour Thilbon et qui commence par X)

 

Y comme Yavanna  
Yavanna est la Valië de la Nature et c'est elle aussi qui crée les hobbits. Mais c'est aussi l'épouse de Mahal. Peut-on voir une coïncidence dans le fait que les hobbits, créés après les nains, ont la même taille qu'eux... Et si Mahal avait demandé un hobbit pour l'un de ses fils qui vient de connaître de sombres épreuves... (Je sais, je cherche vraiment la petite bête)

 

Z comme Zéphyr  
Pourquoi terminer par "zéphyr" me direz-vous ? Parce que l'histoire de Bilbon et Thorin est un doux zéphyr, discret calme qui ne fait pas de bruit, qui ne se met pas en avant. Une histoire simple mais qui reste originale. Un amour comme on en fait plus...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon petit résumé de Thilbon / Bagginshield avec des mots bien maladroits mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.


End file.
